Smile
by NaorDacaramm
Summary: Amy es una chica demasiado seria, fría y formal, que su único objetivo en la vida es estudiar para 'cosechar un mejor futuro'. Pero todo cambia cuando en un autobús le tocan la pierna y se defiende. Este erizo azul intentara cambiar la actitud de la chica a costa de todo. '-Su autora es una pervertida y no puede evitarlo AU' Sonamy, Shadouge & '


Buenas.

Gracias por darle click a este titulo y ojalá disfrutes tu lectura…

Mi manera de despertar tal vez es diferente a la de todos, yo si amo despertar y odio estar en mi cama sin hacer definitivamente nada, lo detesto. También amo los lunes, e ir a la escuela. Me encontraba bañándome y preparándome para ir a la universidad y pensando en lo que iba a hacer el día de hoy, desde que tenia 18 deje el hogar de mi madre para ir a ser dependiente y solitaria como me gusta, ahora estoy demasiado cómoda.

Olvidé lo que era tener pareja, desde que comencé la preparatoria decidí enfocarme únicamente a mis estudios para cosechar un buen futuro o algo así. Ni yo me entiendo. Pero prefiero estar sola que con alguien que sólo gaste mí tiempo para estudiar.

No les he mencionado mi nombre, siento mucho no haberlo hecho anteriormente, mi nombre es Amelia Rose o más fácil, Amy.

Al terminar de asearme completamente, bajo la tibia agua cayendo en todo mi cuerpo desnudo, mi pelaje rosa esa húmedo para la otra mejor me dejo calva. Me senté completamente desnuda dispuesta a peinar mi cabello rosado, ahora me lo deje crecer unos centímetros más y hacerme una coleta alta con varios y muy pequeños mechones sueltos.

Me levante y me comencé a colocar mi ropa interior y el uniforme de la universidad, estaba más desarrollada físicamente; mis pechos aumentaron al igual que mi cadera. Me sentía extraña.

Baje al terminar y tome mi bolsa y del refrigerador una barra integral para al menos desayunar eso, salí deprisa para alcanzar el autobús que se me hacia tarde, es el 2 semestre de mi curso de enfermería, y estuvo demasiado complicado comenzando. Cuando venia el autobús (repleto de gente) subí y me manosearon mientras iba caminando más profundo en el transporte y al llegar a un lugar más cómodo estuve agotada parada allí, y de la nada entra un escandaloso erizo azul junto a una murciélago, igual haciendo escándalo. Los trate de ignorar pero era imposible escuchar su desorden y… ¡llevan uniforme de mi universidad!

Mi mirada bajo, y sentí una mano en mi pierna, voltee y había un tipo volteando hacia otro lado y con su sucia mano tocándome…

—Disculpe señor, su mano está tocando mi pierna.

Dije, tratando de estar lo más normal que podía, aunque mi ojo derecho temblaba del enoja que quería mostrar por su asquerosa y repugnante mano. Me ignoro completamente y se alejo, mejor.

— ¡Qué manera tan épica de hablar, quisiera tener tu seriedad y control de las cosas, yo hubiera llorado completamente!…

Hablo una coneja que estaba a mi lado. Sus ojos miel eran hermosos y gigantes.

— ¡Cream!

Oh no, el escandaloso erizo azul gritó el nombre de la chiquilla (al parecer) y trató de pasar rápidamente por la gente y llegar a su lado. Voltee la cabeza, mi ceño se frunció y la chica, que al parecer su nombre era Cream, me vio confundida.

—Buenas Cream, ¿Cómo te llamas, chica?

¡Que manera de hablarme, desde que tenía 12 años hablaba así! Mi ceja comenzó a temblar y apreté mi puño. Aunque no fue nada ofensivo pero odio que me hablen con tanta confianza antes de conocerme…

—Chica, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Siguió insistiendo y ahora alcé la mirada para encontrar su mirada, debo admitirlo, es atractivo pero su manera de dirigirse a las personas de manera confianzuda no me agrada nada.

—Señor azul, no tiene porque hablarme con tanta confianza, ¿acaso no puede hablar como caballero cuando pregunta algo tan personal como un nombre?

Dije, la coneja se quedó pasmada, y el erizo igual.

—L-lo siento… ¿señorita?

Asustado se disculpo, y yo reí por dentro pero no lo mostré facialmente.

—Mi nombre es Amelia Rose.

—M-mucho gusto.

Extendió su mano para estrecharla conmigo, y yo le miré confundida y el bajó su mano de nuevo, algo me dice que no sabe lo que hace o no le importa.

—El gusto es mío, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—S-sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog.

El parecía nervioso desde que le reclamé por lo del nombre, pobre infeliz.

— ¡Sonic idiota!

Una voz demasiado seductora sonó por todo el autobús, la chica murciélago parecía furiosa, tal vez porque la dejaron sola. Al acercarse note que sus pechos eran exageradamente grandes. ¡Porque pienso eso!

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme allá sola!? Idiota, te voy a golpear un día de estos…

La murciélago jalo del brazo al erizo azul llevándoselo a… no se y no me interesa.

—Buenos días señorita Amelia.

—Buenos días para usted también, su nombre al parecer es Cream ¿no?

—Así es, usted también estudia en la misma universidad que yo ¿podríamos ser amigas?

Amigas… hace demasiado que alguien me pregunta algo así, si tengo una pero casi no contacto con ella por estar estudiando, además que nos toco en diferentes universidades.

— ¿Para que querría entablar una amistad conmigo, señorita Cream?

—Esta bien si no quiere…

—No es eso, me encantaría tener una amistad con usted, pero quiero saber, ¿qué le interesó más de mí?

—Su manera de hablar.

Jamás me habían pedido amistad por mi manera de hablar; formal y fría. Pero bueno, he hecho una amistad y con una chica de nombre Cream the Rabbit.

El día paso demasiado rápido, ahora estoy almorzando bajo la fresca sombra de un árbol y veo como los demás pasan caminando hablando y siendo acompañados por su pareja amorosa.

De pronto la imagen del erizo azul apareció en mi mente, me confundí cuando vi su sonrisa frente a la mía. Asustada di un pequeño brinco y fruncí el ceño.

— ¡Buenas Amy!

—Por favor, usted dígame Amelia.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque no.

El erizo parecía no entender, pero no quiero que me digan Amy, eso es solo para los que me conocen bien, no para cualquiera.

— ¿Cómo estás?

—Creo que le he mencionado anteriormente que no me hable de esa manera.

—Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, Cream me dijo que eras su nueva amiga.

—A-así es…

Tartamudeé, no se que me pasa.

—A veces quiero ser formal pero no me sale…

—Eso se alcanza cuando se tiene un nivel alto de madurez.

Dije fría.

— ¿Para que ser maduro?, si solo me aburro más.

—Acaso dices que soy aburrida, ¿Cómo te atreves?

—Nos vemos luego…

Se fue corriendo, quede confundida… ¿aburrida yo? ¿Eso es posible? Bueno si, tome el libro que estaba a mi lado, 50 Sombras de Grey, ha pasado de moda pero yo apenas lo compre hace unos días. Era la euforia el año pasado, y más en Diciembre, donde varias señoras adultas compraron el libro, sucias…

Me centré en la lectura, sólo estábamos el libro erótico y yo.

Sonó la campana, y deje de leer y tome mis cosas y me dirigí para la siguiente clase… anatomía humana. No se porque me metí de enfermera si se que me mareo cuando veo sangre u órganos. Ese tal Sonic me ha contagiado la estupidez… ''Pero si no lo conocidas cuando lo escogiste'' lo odio.

Cuando entre a la clase, con el olor a sangre y sudor de todos, sus nervios, transpiración, caras de miedo, oh no. Algo me dice que van a abrir un cadáver.

— ¡Amelia! ¿Estudiaste para el exámen?

Parece que nadie estudio, actúan como si fueran a hacer una autopsia, aún no me explico el porque huele a sangre.

—Señorita Olivia, todos los días estudio…

—No seas fría Amelia, ¿me dejarías copiarte?

—¡Mujer!  
Grité, y ella se alejo, que descaro.

Rose, a tu lugar.

El maestro estaba detrás de mí, y yo obedecí y me fui a sentar a mi sitio, frente a él. Repartió las hojas con el cuestionario bimestral y cuando yo termine lo entregue y me pido que vigilara quien copiaba mientras él iba a dirección. Me senté en su escritorio para ver a todos mis compañeros, ¡eran un desastre total!

Sólo quería reír de las caras de todos y todas. Los odio a todos.

—Amelia, ¿me das la 5?  
—Apenas vas en la 5. No.

No puede ser que no puedan contestar una prueba de 10 preguntas. Insectos.

Después de un día cansado, subí al transporte que me llevaría a mi casa; autobús. Subí y estaba igual de lleno, y más por estudiantes. Me solté la coleta alta, mi cabello rosa cayó por mis hombros y me sentí más libre.

—Coño, con tanta gente voy a perder mi jodida virginidad antes de metérsela a una chica…

Conozco esa voz… ¡Sonic es un vulgar!

—Miren es Amelia. Hola.

Dijo cuando se acerco a ''saludarme''.

— ¿Con esa boca besas a tu madre?

Contesté, que horror de vocabulario.

—Oh, lo siento si escuchaste eso, bueno ella es Rouge.

Presento a la chica murciélago que al parecer estaba coqueteando con un erizo negro.

Me vale…

Gracias por leer, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y dejen review para sus criticas y comentarios acerca de mi nueva y primera historia :)

Soy Naor Dacaramm y les deseo buenas noches…


End file.
